tales_of_tacleonfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
The concept of magic and what precisely it is has been long discussed by Theologians, Mages and even non-practitioners and there are a variety of different theories on its precise nature but there are some clear observable elements that have become accepted by the arcane community. Definition of Magic Perhaps the most important question to be asked before one can go into depth about how magic interacts with the world is by asking what exactly it means. Magic, in its simplistic definition, is a observable field that can be manipulated by beings, both mortal and immortal, to alter traditional scientific laws in all manner of different ways depending on the amount of energy drawn upon and the structure of the effect it is placed into. This magic field, often called the Aethersphere or Magisphere, appears to be in constant flux across the entire planet with high and low concentrations speckled across the globe. Many of these of these alterations in the field appear to be being caused by the extremely complicated network of Leylines, effectively rivers of energy that cross the field, as well as a variety of other natural phenomena such as natural disasters, the movements of the Moons and even the outer planets of the solar system. One extremely surprising element to the Aethersphere is that it is directly affected by sunlight and interacts with the world differently in night time. Furthermore the force of magic seems to be unaffected by matter, and as such the apparent strength of a magical field does not appear to change based on altitude or whether one is underground. Known Truths of Magic Life’s Relationship One of the most well observed phenomena regarding magic is its reaction to life and the almost symbiotic nature of the relationship. It has been well documented that the Aethersphere is significantly stronger in places of high concentrations of life, including both plants and animals. It appears that life has a way of sustaining the Aethersphere through currently unknown means and in a similar way the Aethersphere sustains the development and evolution of the life forms under it. Furthermore it has been identified that long term existence in low magic field shortens life expectancy, reduces virility and increases the likelihood of disease among lifeforms leading to the accelerated desolation of areas of the globe. Adaption appears to be possible but for most mortal creatures it is not possible in the short term. It has been speculated that many of the worlds current deserts are places where the leylines have moved away from and caused the extinction of mother creatures that existed there. Leylines How Leylines came to be is an area of Arcane Science that is still being researched, but what is known is that amongst the great size of the Aethersphere are great channels of magical energy that flow across the planet. Leylines are invisible to the naked eye but all mortals can feel them due to them being many times stronger than the standard Aethersphere , even if subconsciously, as it rejuvenates and emboldens the souls of those who exist under them. Those with powerful souls, or those with the knowledge of the field, have been known to gain great strength from the channels, for good and ill. There are several types of Leylines that have been classified as well as several identifiable features that can be used to differentiate between them. Greater Leylines The largest streams of magic are called Greater Leylines, and have the greatest impact on the world because the strength of the magic is many times greater than even lesser Leylines and thus even affect the weather and geography. Phenomena such as arcane storms and floating rock formations are expected in such highly concentrated areas of magic. Fortunately these Leylines don’t appear to move a great deal, or at least very slowly. Curiously have some kind of geometric pattern connecting them all together. Lesser Leylines The many weaker channels that seem to spread across the globe, sometime in apparently random patterns. Lesser Leylines often move and can be greatly affected by the type of magic that is cast near them, meaning that occasionally a leyline may be corrupted and severely damage the local ecosystem if Black Magic is cast near them. Aethersphere Nexus A Nexus is where a significant meeting of Leylines occurs, and through the crossing of such vast conduits of energy strange effects occur. Damage in the walls of the realms are not uncommon, which leads to all manner of rifts to extraplanar realms to occur. Sometimes the damage can get so severe, if creatures from both sides attempt to manipulate a strong nexus point, planes can begin to overlap and cause significant damage to both the planet and the plane it’s connected to. It is hypothesised the apocalyptic storm known as the Everstorm was caused by such an occurrence, but due to the nature of that storm it has become impossible to confirm the truth of the issue. What is known is that the storm affects the entire Aethersphere like nothing else and the most bizarre phenomena are commonplace even 100 miles away from its edges. Markite Considered the single most important resource in the modern era, the material known as Markite appears to have the most bizarre effects on the Magisphere. For one, it appears to “grow” only in highly strong arcane fields, such as under Greater Leylines and appears to have an even closer relationship with the Aethersphere than life does. Markite as a material, while endlessly useful for its controllable arcane effects, once refined, is still an enigmatic substance by its very organic reactions by the way it reacts to hostile intentions. Some have theorised that the substance is part of some world spanning nervous system that is connected to some unknown being, which of course is impossible. Magic and the Planes Magic and Mortality: The Power of a Soul Mortals Interactions Magic The manner in which mortals interact with the magistrate as well as the other elements of the magical universe has been researched for many years, but the most important area in which mortality interacts with magic appears to be the existence of souls. Beings with souls have an innate connection to the magistrate in all manner of different ways for their very presence is able to manipulate and alter the interaction with the world. Dreams and desires, as well as the most potent of emotions as a way of manipulating the world in subtle ways, granting the individual abilities to actively achieve the tasks and ideals it wishes to attain. Why it is that the soul has such an effect on the Magisphere is unknown but it is an observed phenomena that animals plants or even monsters without souls have a inability to change the world the same extent and are unable to actively choose to use magic in the same way a Soul having mortal does. The Six Elements Types of Magic True Magic Simply put, the power of miracles. The closest a mortal can get to in this era is that of the fabled Wish spell but even that is somewhat limited compared to the power that appeared to be possible in ages past. There have been five known examples of true Magic, and have been often nicknamed the five magics, each of which suggests increasingly more powerful and mystical attempts at manipulating the magical world. It is uncertain as to where the level of mana required to maintain such a spell comes form due to the scale of which being extra ordinarily massive. Five types of magic are as follows: *The First Magic: *The Second Magic: *The Third Magic: *The Forth Magic: *The Fifth Magic: Spell Craft This type of magic is in the form of modern spells or rituals that use the Aethersphere as an energy source to empower various effects. Spellcraft isn’t entirely reliant on the personal strength of one's soul as it is the ability to use the power of the magic in the world as a whole. Examples are Wizards, Bards, Druids and Rangers (whose power is drawn from the natural world and magic produced by it). Spell Craft can almost be considered a science at its represents replicable Soul craft The manipulation of the inner power of ones soul to grant oneself enhanced abilities through dedication or discipline (i.e.) barbarian rage, monk/lacer Ki (which is using the power of oneself to enact effects) and various other effects. Sponsored Power the binding of ones soul to a being of the many realms to act as a source for the soul to draw upon. The nature of this type of power entirely depends on the binding itself but it is important to be aware it is IMPOSSIBLE to force a binding on an unwilling soul. Examples include clerics, paladins and warlocks. Category:Prequel Safe Category:Magic Category:Concept